yslifefandomcom-20200214-history
INVENTORY - MISSING ITEMS
'BEFORE YOU START' It is strongly recommended that you go to a known low lag region to do any of the things listed below. 'If You Are Missing Items in Your Inventory' * First, check that your inventory has fully loaded. Click on the Recent tab and wait for the inventory counter to stop fetching. When it's done, it will simply show the number of items, without the word “Fetching….” If the number of items appears correct, but not everything is showing: * First, reset your inventory filters. On most viewer skins, this means clicking the Gear menu at the bottom of your inventory and selecting “Reset Filters.” On Vintage skin (this is what you're using if you logged in with Phoenix Mode) or Ansastorm skin, click Inventory → Reset Filters in the inventory menu. * Second, if you have another viewer installed, log in on it and see if the items show up there. If they do, then the problem is probably either loading or caching in YSLife, and you can follow the next set of suggestions. If the items don't show up in any viewer, then there is a good chance they're missing from the asset server, which means the problem may not be fixable. If your inventory count looks lower than it should be or stalls in the middle of fetching items, then: 1. First, teleport toa low lag region . Drop your draw distance low (for example, to 32 or lower) to minimize the work the viewer is trying to do outside of loading your inventory. 2. Second, in your inventory, type letters into the search filter. It doesn't matter what letters; the purpose is to prod the search into finding more items. If the fetch stalls again, pick a different letter. 3. Third, try clearing your cache manually, as explained here. Please make sure you do it manually, not via the in-viewer clear cache button. ::: Advanced Note: You can clear only your inventory cache (which needs to be done manually in YSLife), rather than the whole thing; this minimizes the amount of excess data you would need to download on top of your inventory data when you log back in: ::: Go to Preferences → Network & Cache; beside Cache Location, click on Open. A window opens showing the contexts of the cache folder. *Leave that window open, and log out of YSLife. *Make sure the folder is set to show file extensions. *Locate the file whose name ends in .inv.gz, and delete that file. *Log back in - preferablyin a low lag region: at the log in screen, you can select log in location; type in athe name of a low lag region. 4. Fourth, if the inventory is still not fetching all the way, view our page on bandwidth and speedtests to make sure your bandwidth is set optimally in the viewer. Although it may seem counter-intuitive, we have found that lower bandwidth settings usually allow for more reliable inventory loading than higher settings. 5. Fifth, HTTP fetching may be overloading your router; please try the suggestions given here; if they do not help, revert the changes made then return to this page and continue. 6. Sixth, try disabling HTTP Inventory. To do this, first enable the Develop menu if it isn't showing yet, with Ctrl-Alt-Q or by going to Preferences → Advanced → Show Developer Menu. It will appear at the top of your screen. Then go to Develop → HTTP Inventory, and uncheck it temporarily (you should re-check it after the inventory problem is fixed). Your inventory may now continue loading, but try typing letter keys into the inventory search filter or relogging if it does not. If this doesn't help, revert the change, then continue with the next point. ' ''Additional notes': If clearing inventory cache does not fix the problem the first time you try it, then it probably won't work on additional attempts, so don't keep doing it (though multiple relogs without cache clears may help). If your inventory is still not loading fully at this point, then the issue is most likely a network or connection problem. General suggestions for problems that may be connection-related are: If you are on a wireless connection and are able to wire it in, do so. Reboot your router/modem, leaving it unplugged and unpowered for a minimum of two minutes before powering it back up again. If you have access to a different connection, try connecting your computer to it temporarily. If Rezzed Items Have Vanished Unfortunately, this type of issue is more often related to asset server problems than the problems in the previous section, and unlike caching and loading problems, asset server problems are often not reversible. You may notice that when YSLife posts grid status problems, they will often warn not to rez no-copy items during that period of time. This is why. Nonetheless, there are a few things you can try. *#First, check your Lost & Found folder in your inventory for the item. The object may have been returned to you without your knowing. Check your Objects folder, as well. *#Second, relog. Sometimes, this is all that is necessary for missing items to show up in your inventory again. *#Third, go to point 0,0,0 in the region or, if you don't have access to it because it is part of someone else's private property, ask that parcel or region owner to look. Sometimes, rezzed items will be deposited there. ( To get to point 0,0,0: Either type “gtp 0 0 0” into local chat (without the quotes) and hit Enter;'' Or open your mini-map (top menu, World → Mini-Map, or Ctrl-Shift-M) and fly or walk to the far southwest corner of the region.''' *#Fourth, try searching for the item using Area Search ( ''Go to top menu, World → Area Search. Click on the “Find” tab and type part of the name of the item into the “Name” field. Click “Search.” You will be taken to the “List” tab. If you see the name of the object, double-click it in the list and follow the red beacon to the object. Moving your avatar or camera around can help the Area Search detect items that are not detected initially.) *#Fifth, if the region belongs to you, you can ask YSLife team to roll the region back to a point before the item disappeared. *#Sixth, if you have another viewer installed, log in with it to see if the missing item shows up in your inventory there. If it does, then try the suggestions in the “If You Are Missing Items in Your Inventory” section above. If it does not show up in your inventory in either viewer, then YSLife may have lost the item. Category:Inventory Category:Viewer Category:Troubleshooting Category:Help Category:Objects